Francois
by Devinedragon
Summary: How did Francois, also known as fat cat, get those handcuffs?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the right s to do this… but I'm a fan and do it anyway because I like the manga and it inspired me to this. Please don't sue.

**Author:** Devine dragon

**Feedback**: Yes, please.

**Warnings:** As always when it comes to me; weirdness… and your own imagination, that I've help a little…

**Summary:** how did Francois get those heart formed handcuffs?

Another Sunday had begun.

He was strolling down the streets again, searching for food and shelter. None of that seems to coming his way though.

His thoughts found the memory of that cute little cat he had came across a couple of days ago. It was a pity he had met her when he was drunk after drinking beer together with that nice homeless guy he'd found in that alley.

Maybe he should do something that showed her how much he liked her. He doubted that trying to molest her would make her more willing to become his girl…

_Yeah, he should definitely do something for her…but what_?

_How do you say '**I'm-sorry-I-tried-to-molest-you,-can-you-be-mine**?' in a nice way?_

He sighed.

The sun had just hauled itself over the roof tops, and the daily noises from the market began to grow louder each minute as more and more people came to watch the stuff on the stands. The smell of fish from the fishermen's market stall was torture for the sensitive noses of the local cats.

He liked to think that he had been brought up by a life full of fighting, and that none of the other street cats dared to pick on him. Said cats were right now on the pier, fighting over the fish-guts that had been thrown on the slippery wooden ground. He pondered over if he should join in, but declined.

After some hours desperately trying to convince some various fishermen that he indeed needed some of their fish not to starve to death gave he up.

After all, he always had the sweet little lady that always gave him high-quality cat food, mashed fish and milk mixed with cream in different jars when he came home. And the fish didn't look that appetizing when he thought about it.

The sweet little old lady's food was much more preferable over fish-guts or fish served on the ground, where a gourmet like himself could have his tail stomped upon by random people that didn't watch their step.

A screech rang through the air, someone, a boy, had kicked one of the real street-cats, sending it flying through the air. The unlucky cat's cry mingled with the said boy's scream as the kick made him slip on the wet pier and falling backwards, hurting his body.

Francois could smell the blood, the fish-scent and the dirt as the little boy ran past him, crying for his mother.

_Fish?_

_Maybe he could give the dark cat some fish? _

_Did the boy have some fish he could steal?_

He started to run after the kid, but the boy was too fast for him, and even when he tried to use his sensitive nose, he lost the track in an alley.

He looked around, having absolutely no idea where he was. It had to be close to the market area though, the noises from it were muffled, and the scents were different.

He was on his way to turn and walk away when he spotted a young couple coming toward him. The girl had the same hair as that cat had in her human form… maybe it was her?

He started to meet them.

No luck.

When the pair walked into a dim store with strange scents, Francois' nose told him that this was a new girl that he'd never seen before.

Oh well, maybe he could hang around them trying to figure out what humans like…

Hidden beneath a table he started to listen to what the clerk said.

"This model is the most popular, it spins, vibrates and is made in a very comfortable material… and if you add some lube then it wouldn't be any problems."

"I don't know, it seems… big."

"Well, we have smaller models. That's personal preferences, how big they should be…"

_Big? What should be big? Hmm? Should he give that to her… nah, he would never be able to carry that thing around the city…_

"And I can also offer you these handcuffs. They're really good for what you have in mind."

"Let look at some models…"

_But one of those things he would be able to carry around, they didn't look to heavy…_

He scooted closer.

"These are the smallest ones, for your thumbs or toes… and these are the most natural ones, we've actually had some professionals coming here to purchase this model."

Something fell down and slide under the table where Francois where.

"Oh, don't mind that, I'll find it later."

Francois glanced at the thing that had fallen down. It was two of the smaller models, heart-shaped.

_Perfect, she'll love it._

He grabbed one of them and started to walk out from the store.

Now he only needed some fish and she wouldn't be able to turn him down.

The sun stung him in the eyes when he exited the alley.

_Fish?_

The fishermen had gone away, so stealing a fish from them wasn't an option. Besides, they were too experienced in dealing with street-cats so he really didn't feel for trying that stunt…

_Fishy? _

_Aquarium? There's fish in there…_

_Should I try that place?_

Nodding to himself, Francois made his way to the building... and who did he see standing there, just waiting for him, the gift and the dinner he had planned?

Ichigo...

DD: O.o okay, this was weird...my muse kidnapped me, demanded that I should write this and ran away laughing hysterically… I'm pretty sure she's tricked me…


End file.
